Tension of the Wild
by MachineWriter
Summary: Twokit is a happy kit living his life in ThunderClan. But, tensions are rising between the Clans, treachery will be revealed, and nothing will ever be the same in the forest. Can Twokit and his sisters survive in the tension of the wild?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances -  
ThunderClan

Leader: Oakstar - elderly big brown tabby tom with amber eyes, a white tailtip, and a muzzle grey with age

Deputy: Ratclaw - big grey tom with white patches, scars across his face, dark blue eyes, a missing ear, and very long claws

Apprentice: Lionpaw - big golden tabby tom with dark amber eyes and scars across his cheek

Medicine Cat: Spottedfeather - tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Apprentice : Nightface - black she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

Warriors :  
Rubblestep - small white tom with grey paws and yellow eyes

Redleap - ginger she-cat with darker stripes and light green eyes

Apprentice: Ravenpaw - dark grey she-cat with a long tail

Fernfur - light brown she-cat with yellow eyes and a torn ear

Darksky - black tom with lighter stripes and green eyes

Apprentice : Fluffypaw - white she-cat with green eyes and long fur

Tigertail - huge brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Clawpaw - black she-cat with long claws and green eyes

Crowflight - black she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Smallpaw - tiny ginger tom with a short tail and blue eyes

Badgerstrike - battlescarred dark grey and white tom with short, jagged claws

Raggedtail - white she-cat with a fluffy, matted tail and teal eyes

Snowclaw - white tom with grey paws, scars across his nose, and yellow eyes

Bravefang - tiny black and white tom with jutting fangs and green eyes

Leopardtail - tortoiseshell she-cat with a spotted tail and amber eyes

Willowfall - pale grey she-cat with swirly white patches and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Wildpaw - ugly silver she-cat with dull black stripes, tangled fur, and grey eyes

Mousecatcher - brown and white tom with light green eyes, sharp claws, and strong haunches

Adderstorm - grey tom with darker paws and green eyes

Apprentice: Fuzzypaw - small silver tom with very long fur and grey eyes

Mudpelt - brown tabby tom with light blue eyes and a ginger patch on his belly

Longstripe - big ginger tom with a darker stripe down his back and green eyes

Greenheart - small brown she-cat with stunning green eyes and white paws

Apprentices:  
Clawpaw - black she-cat with long claws and green eyes

Fluffypaw - white she-cat with green eyes and long fur

Smallpaw - tiny ginger tom with a short tail and blue eyes

Ravenpaw - dark grey she-cat with a long tail

Wildpaw - ugly silver she-cat with dull black stripes, tangled fur, and grey eyes

Fuzzypaw - small silver tom with very long fur and grey eyes

Lionpaw - big golden tabby tom with dark amber eyes and scars across his cheek

Queens:  
Ripplepelt -  
blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes and wavy fur

Kits: Bluekit - blue-grey tom

Snakekit - grey she-cat with a ringed tail

Foxflower -  
tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes and a white tailtip

Kits: Twokit - small tortoiseshell tom with a split face, half ginger tabby and half black, with one yellow eye and one blue eye

Hawkkit - brown she-cat with one ginger ear and amber eyes

Finchkit - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white patches and yellow eyes

Blossomsong - pretty long-furred grey tabby she-cat with bright teal eyes

Elders:  
Duskheart -  
big battlescarred brown and white tom

Dustfall -  
grey she-cat with white paws

Stonetooth -  
big grey tom with white paws

WindClan*  
Leader: Rabbitstar - white she-cat with grey patches and blue eyes

Deputy: Acornfur - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Greyheart - grey tom with white paws and an odd white patch on his chest

Apprentice: Gorsetail - small golden tabby she-cat with stunning green eyes

Warriors:  
Grassclaw - big black tom

Apprentice: Dovepaw - grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and a white tailtip

Lionleap - agile golden she-cat with yellow eyes and a torn ear

Apprentice: Frondpaw - grey tom

Longleg - white she-cat with a grey face and very long legs

Bearclaw - big brown tabby tom with sturdy shoulders and amber eyes

Brightstorm - ginger and white tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Littlepaw - tiny tortoiseshell she-cat

Greyfur - grey she-cat with white back paws, a short tail, and blue eyes

Finchfeather - golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Smallear - ginger she-cat with small ears

Apprentice: Adderpaw - black tom

Goldenglow - golden tom with yellow eyes

Redstripe - big reddish brown tabby tom

Brownleaf - small lithe dusky brown tabby she-cat

Fogfur - grey she-cat

Queens:  
Blackear -  
white she-cat with one black ear and green eyes

Kits : Mousekit - black and white she-cat

Mosspelt - black she-cat with shiny blue eyes

Kits : Runningkit - swift grey tabby tom

Turtlekit - small grey tabby she-cat with small ears

Elders:  
Runningleap - big black tom

Sparrowflight - brown tabby tom with a grey muzzle and yellow eyes

Softfoot - white she-cat with ginger patches and soft paws

RiverClan*  
Leader: Shellstar - golden tabby tom with light yellow eyes and a scarred hind leg

Deputy: Troutsplash - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Brighteye - light grey she-cat with bright blue eyes

Warriors :  
Brokenclaw - brown she-cat with a twisted paw and green eyes

Foxfur - big ginger tom

Apprentice: Clampaw - white tom with long hair and bright blue eyes

Waterstorm - blue grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Birchpaw - cream tabby tom with green eyes

Whitefoot - big ginger tom with white feet

Apprentice: Duckpaw - white she-cat

Goldenlight - golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice: Furzepaw - grey tom with green eyes

Shadesplash - small dark grey, almost black, tom with long fur and green eyes

Webleap - grey tom with ghostly white paws and light blue eyes

Vixenstorm - ginger she-cat with a light frame and large ears

Whitefoot - grey tom with white feet

Apprentice: Greypaw - grey tabby she-cat

Queens:  
Blossomstorm -  
white she-cat

Kits : Troutkit - pale grey tabby tom

Basskit - sienna tom with yellow-green eyes

Lostlight -  
tortoiseshell she-cat with small white paws and grey eyes

Kits: Fastkit - speedy tortoiseshell she-cat

Deerkit - brown tom

Gorsekit - brown she-cat

Sandkit - light brown she-cat with tortoiseshell points

Elders:  
Timbertail - brown tabby she-cat

Greyfall - grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Halftail - grey she-cat with half a tail

ShadowClan*

Leader: Shadestar - huge black and white tom with a dark grey tailtip and amber eyes

Deputy: Snowfall - pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Ravenface - white she-cat with a black face and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Brownpaw - small dark brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Tigerheart - big ginger tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

Apprentice: Fallpaw - golden she-cat

Patchfur - black and white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Outpaw - black tom

Stagstorm - big brown tom with amber eyes

Beartail - small black she-cat with a short tail

Lizardfang - dark grey tom

Apprentice: Lichenpaw - grey she-cat

Furzeclaw - dark brown and white tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Goldenpaw - gold and white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Dogslash - big tan tom with battlescarred ears

Apprentice: Liepaw - black she-cat

Ratface - white she-cat with a grey, battlescarred face and torn ears

Queens:  
Roundear - grey she-cat with rounded ears and green eyes

Leaftail - brown and white she-cat

Pounceclaw - ginger she-cat with long claws

Kits: Oakkit - red tom Toadkit - ginger tabby she-cat with white paws

Elders:  
Smallclaw - tiny dark blue-grey she-cat with short, sharp claws

Mudtail - huge dark brown, almost black tom with a lighter streaked tail and amber eyes

Greyface - grey tom with a grizzled muzzle

Darkleap - big black tom with amber eyes

Cats Outside Of Clans

Piper - small pale grey she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes (kittypet)

Woody - brown tom (loner)

Fluffy - white tom with blue eyes (kittypet)

Other Animals

Oddball - small black male dog with round copper eyes and a long tail

Simon - big brown male hawk with white legs, sharp yellow talons, and the ability to speak cat

*Clan listing is shortened to keep non-ThunderClan cats anonymous for the most part.


	2. Chapter 1

Twokit rolled over to the feel of sunlight warming his fur. He didn't want to get up, he was so tired. The moss beneath his tortoiseshell body was cuddly and warm from a night's rest, and all Twokit wanted to do was go back to sleep.  
After a few moments, he rose and took a look around the nursery. His siblings and mother were still asleep, and the dawn patrol had just left, from the look of the camp.  
Ripplepelt, another queen, opened her eyes after a few heartbeats. She was wrapped around her two younger kits, Snakekit and Bluekit.  
Twokit flopped back down, next to his sisters, Hawkkit and Finchkit, playfully bunching the soft green moss between his short, sharp kit claws.  
Hawkkit soon opened her shiny eyes, which had long since lost their pale kit blue. "Hey, Hawkkit, wanna go visit the elders later today? Dustfall always has really cool stories." mewed Twokit.  
"Sure! I'm not gonna go back to sleep." she mewed and smirked, grasping moss between her soft kit paws and quickly sculpting it into a ball. Hawkkit hit the mossball at Twokit, who gathered strength in his hinds and slammed forward onto it, biting it and tossing it at Finchkit, who was stirring awake.  
Finchkit rose to her paws and smacked the ball towards Hawkkit blearily, who gracefully charged forward and bat it through the air. Ripplepelt watched them play for awhile, until Bluekit began to stir and she turned her attention to him.  
"Let's play another game!" squealed Finchkit. "How about Kill the Dog? Blossomsong keeps shedding and she sleeps all the time." suggested Hawkkit.  
Twokit agreed and hopped over to Blossomsong, removing a loose tuft of pretty grey fur from the young queen. Foxflower, the kits' mother, awoke and watched her kits bouncing about, clawing away at the tuft of Blossomsong's fur. Blossomsong remained fast asleep at the back of the nursery, her striped grey flank rising and falling.  
"Watch out, Finchkit!" squeaked Twokit excitedly as he nudged the tuft of fur towards her. Finchkit leapt forward, slashing at the tuft wildly. Hawkkit bit hard onto the tuft while Twokit made a dog impression. "Berkity Berk!" he yowled as Hawkkit crashed onto the tuft.  
A brown tom soon began to slowly pad into the nursery, crashing down next to Foxflower, who licked his cheek.  
Twokit raced up to his father, Mudpelt, and began to mew excitedly, followed by his siblings. "Hi!" mewed Hawkkit. "Did you fight a big old badger today?" squeaked Finchkit. Twokit squealed happily, pressing against his father's chin. "Did you catch a big fat piegon?" squealed Twokit.  
Foxflower smirked at her mate. "They're sure excited to see you." she meowed.  
Mudpelt smiled towards his kits. "I caught a few sparrows, nothing out of the oridinary today." He lifted his paw, letting Hawkkit and Finchkit wrangle and paw at it playfully.  
Twokit bounced up and climbed up the big brown furry lump that was Mudpelt, leaping onto his back. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet beneath dad for a Clan meeting!" the small tortoiseshell tomkit mewed, imitating Oakstar, leader of ThunderClan. His siblings tumbled over and crashed to a halt near him, squeaking. Their parents quietly shared tongues as the mock-meeting occured.  
After a short while of playing with his kits and talking with his mate, Mudpelt brought Foxflower and his kits a rabbit, and by a request from Ripplepelt, a piegon for her and a mouse for Blossomsong for when she awoke. Mudpelt then said goodbye and left for a hunt with his friends, Badgerstrike and Snowclaw.  
Twokit, Hawkkit, and Finchkit flopped down in front of their mother, their bellies full of rabbit and ready for more fun. "Momma, can we go visit the elders now?" squeaked Hawkkit.  
"Sure, just don't bother the warriors on your way, and don't annoy the elders too much." mewed Foxflower as she curled up for a nap.  
"Can we go too, momma?" squealed Snakekit to Ripplepelt. "Sure, I think that could be in order. Go ahead." meowed Ripplepelt.  
Hawkkit, Finchkit, Twokit, Snakekit, and Bluekit slowly padded through the camp towards the elders' den. Twokit almost tripped over a big grey and white tom's tail.  
"Hey, watch it, Uglykit!" growled Ratclaw, the deputy who just so happened to be the owner of that tail.  
Few knew what Oakstar saw in Ratclaw that made him want to make Ratclaw deputy. Frogtail, the former deputy, had been a very kind and charismatic she-cat who would have made a fine leader. When she died of greencough shortly before Twokit and his siblings were born, Ratclaw was chosen. The heavily scarred warrior was good in battle and had just finished mentoring his first apprentice, Greenheart, but he was rather rude, especially to Twokit, who had an oddly split face that was half pure black and half ginger tabby, younger apprentices, whom he considered just big kits, and even the elderly leader himself.  
"Hey, leave my brother alone!" squeaked Hawkkit, ejecting her tiny claws at Ratclaw.  
"You're just a dumb kit." snapped Ratclaw.  
"Ratclaw, leave them alone. They're just kits." meowed Oakstar, the old leader's raspy voice starting a short silence, long enough for the kits to sneak off.  
"You're just a pathetic elder, Oakstar. Someday you're going to drop dead and regret how you run this horrid place." hissed Ratclaw, turning away.  
"Hi!" squealed Snakekit, plopping down in front of Stonetooth, a large grey tom.  
Twokit didn't feel like seeing the elders anymore, and slowly padded back to the nursery. He wasn't ugly. Or was he?  
"Momma, am I ugly?" meowed Twokit to his dozing mother. Blossomsong had awoken and perked her ears towards the conversation but said nothing.  
"No, child. What makes you think that?" purred Foxflower.  
"Well, Ratclaw called me ugly." mewed Twokit.  
"Ratclaw thinks everyone's ugly. He's not much of a looker either, if I do say so myself. Cheer up, you're almost ready to become an apprentice. You'll serve your Clan well, ugly or not." purred Foxflower.


End file.
